Accidentally in love
by KatalSctul
Summary: songfic about Frank and Nancy's first christmas


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The song "Accidentally in Love" Is by Counting Crows**

**2nd story today!!!! Hope you like it, don't be to harsh. :D

* * *

**

**Accidentally In Love**

Twenty-four year old Nancy Drew slid her arms around herself as she gazed out the snowy window in her childhood home. Christmas dinner was being cooked in the kitchen by Hannah and her dad, Carson was searching radio stations to find a Christmas song. Finally settling on a station, "Silver Bells" began to play. Nancy listened as the song started and then ended minutes later and to her surprise, "Accidentally In Love" Began to play.

_So she said what's the problem baby _

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love (love) _

_Think about it every time _

_I think about it _

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it _

Nancy glanced back out the window to see the snow that was once on her driveway gone and a silver Taurus in it's place. Frowning, she had know idea who's car that was.

_How much longer will it take to cure this _

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love) _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

"Dad?" Nancy called turning around, but to come face to face with her boyfriend, Frank Hardy. "Frank."

He smiled at her, "Hey," He whispered as he pulled her into his strong arms.

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster _

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after _

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love _

"I thought you were supposed to be in New York! You said you couldn't get a flight out." Nancy murmured cupping his handsome face in her hands.

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love _

Frank smiled at her and placed a soft peck to her lips, "Took a flight to St. Louis and then one to Chicago and drove here," He murmured, "It's our first Christmas after all."

_Well baby I surrender _

_To the strawberry ice cream _

_Never ever end of all this love _

_Well I didn't mean to do it _

_But there's no escaping your love _

"Oh Frank," Nancy gasped wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him, "You're amazing."

"I know." He teased and Nancy smiled as she buried her head in his chest.

_These lines of lightning _

_Mean we're never alone, _

_Never alone, no, no _

Frank parted from Nancy as he took her away from the window and to the couch. Sitting down and pulling her into his lap the two shared an intimate kiss. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," Frank murmured after they had parted.

"Mmm I think I do." Nancy replied pulling him towards her.

_Come on, _

_Come on _

_Move a little closer _

_Come on, _

_Come on _

_I want to hear you whisper _

_Come on, _

_Come on _

_Settle down inside my love_

"Nancy," Frank groaned pulling her closer as he ran his fingers through her soft hair. "You cut your hair?"

Nancy giggled, "Nice Frank," She said, "Way to kill the moment."

_Come on, come on _

_Jump a little higher _

_Come on, come on _

_If you feel a little lighter _

_Come on, come on _

_We were once _

_Upon a time in love _

Frank grinned sheepishly and Nancy stood, taking his hands. "Wanna see if we can steal a cookie?" She asked.

Frank nodded, "The peanuts weren't enough on the plane." He said standing.

_We're accidentally in love _

_Accidentally in love (x7) _

Frank slid an arm around her waist as they walked into the kitchen, seeing that it was empty. "Hannah's here isn't she?" Frank questioned glancing down at Nancy.

Nancy gave him a look, "No…I cooked this thing all by my self." Frank snorted and Nancy frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Frank grinned as he gave her a soft kiss, "Sweetheart, we both know you can't cook."

_Accidentally_

Nancy frowned and was about to reply when Frank captured her lips with his as he wrapped his arms around her, pushing her backwards against the counter as everything flew from her mind.

She ran her hands down his chest, stopping as she slid her hands up his green sweater, feeling his long sleeved shirt she groaned in frustration.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love, _

_Accidentally (X 2) _

Frank smiled as they parted, "Wow," Nancy panted, "That was one hell of a kiss."

Frank grinned at her as he massaged her hips with his thumbs, "You like that?" He asked as he kissed her ear, whispering softly in it.

_Come on, come on _

_Spin a little tighter _

_Come on, come on _

_And the world's a little brighter _

_Come on, come on _

_Just get yourself inside her love_

Nancy's eyes widened and pushed herself against him, "Is that a promise?"

Frank gave her neck a soft kiss and then her jaw bone, "I guess you'll find out tonight huh?"

"How about right now," Nancy begged.

"Patience Drew, patience." Frank teased lowering his head, their lips were about to touch when suddenly he pulled away. "Tonight."

Nancy groaned as Frank walked into the dinning room where Hannah was setting the table, "Frank…"

_...I'm in love

* * *

_

**There may be a few mistakes...please review:)**


End file.
